


Their Wings : The Last Chapter

by Castel



Series: Heavenfell [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Ambiguous Relationships, Brace yourselves, Genderless Chara, Genderless Frisk, Heavenfell, I add dots for emphasis., Other, Repent, You thought this was the end, all the salt was for this purpose, but - Freeform, for it is very long., it was just the b e g i n n i n g, it's mine now, n o, now, say goodbye to your soul, you dirty sinner, your tears quench my thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castel/pseuds/Castel
Summary: The beginning of the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING : This is the last chapter of Their Wings. If you haven't already, please read the first part of it here -> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5969617/chapters/13719697

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Their Wings

The last Chapter

 

 

 

 

« Of all humans... »

 

Everyone stayed still. Nobody dared to move, nor to breathe as they watched in horror the scene. The human was frozen in their action. Their expression was empty while their hand was still outstretched to hold Sans'. Their fingertips only brushed when the monster noticed that trident point across their chest, which empaled the center of their soul. Their soul... With only a sparkle of red remaining.

 

Asgore narrowed his eyes in despise.

 

« You were the stupidest. »

 

Then, the Monster King tore the weapon out of the little one's body, spilling with this gesture their thick, black blood around. The human managed to stand on their feet, as they were in shock. While the brothers were unable to make a move, their once was a time friend lowered their wide open eyes over their soul. It was now entirely black, and a sickening, black putrid fluid escaped from the lethal wound, so they automatically placed their cupping hands under it, as if to prevent it from pouring out... While on their face, the black marks finished eating away the last bit of their natural color.

At this moment, the six souls entered them, in the same time their own cracked through and through...

They only had time to make eye contact with their friends when they both shouted after the human that collapsed backwards, with them jumping in their direction in hope to catch them from falling.

 

Everything seemed to slow down, as if earth stopped spinning.

 

The black soul shattered like glass.

 

Then came the defeaning, heart-wrenching scream that came from deep within the human, just before a shock wave bursted out of them, cracking, breaking the ground below and around their levitating form. The wave of that power wiped everyone who was too close, and sent them to crash into the walls. Papyrus, Sans, Asgore... No one was spared. Even A.D, who wasn't in the room, was pushed back because of the strength of the wave. We could hear the wolf squealing in fear as it ran to safety.

The violence of the launch caused the facades to shake and crack at the monsters' impact, while the little one in the middle of the room rolled up in a foetal position. The way their head and limbs were hanging...

 

The human was dead.

 

 

So why this power would still emanate so strongly from them ? What were they ? Were the other souls responsible for this ? The ceiling, severed with the multiple shocks and impacts, started falling in pieces of rock here and there, just like the ground which its bits were floating in the air.

It was insane. It was technically impossible for this to happen.

The feeling of dread hung in the atmosphere. It was a nightmare. How could this happen ? Why ? Why ?

 

As they watched their friend, the brothers never felt this helpless, hopeless in front of this horrible view. Something way too big was happening and they could do nothing else but watch.

As their soul split in two, they pronounced their most precious one's nickname in their screams of despair.

 

Aah... Yes, Despair. That one feeling ruling over their world. Finding ways to tear apart a monster's soul by every means. Love is the most easy way to kill a monster. Will these ones survive it ? Or will Despair take over them too ?

 

Asgore, the King who had fallen, returned to the senses he once lost at the impact in the wall due to the shockwave. A hand on his head while he hissed in pain, he realized that what happened wasn't a dream, for the room drowned into the echoes of the screams, of the sounds rocks were producing each time they fell and broke... As the cherry on top of the cake, the defeaning, howling sound of emptiness. How could this be possible with so many different noises in the same room...?

 

The goat monster never felt this astonished, so much his mouth was agape because now, he was watching a pitch-black cocoon taking form directly from the broken ground after one drop of fresh blood dripped, and envelopped the body he slayed to lift it above the whole place.

After a few seconds, it started to move inside. The trapped being started pushing the sides from its makeshift shelter, then, the top of it began to stretch and as the form forced its way out. The human was standing up, naked, their body bending backwards in the effort of the release... Strangely, they were devoid of any sexual part. Also, their skin... Was as pale as the dead. Their veins were visible through that faded color skin they owned, their color so dark in contrast of their flesh made them look like a walking dead... What was also confusing was that half of their limbs were covered in black.

 

Everyone in the room couldn't take their eyes off Frisk. Mouth parted in horror, they watched the human starting to change in front of them. Their limbs, heck, even their chest and neck began to stretch, grow longer, pulling on the skin to the point that now, the ribcage, their hips, clavicles, shoulders were showing beneath that thin layer of skin. Even their hands were longer, with claws that would tear anything apart. Their legs changed to take the structure of an animal's hint legs and then, their precious friend bent forward to release a pair of bat wings from their prison of flesh in a shower of blood. The smell that emanated from the drops of their blood was nauseating, intoxicating ; the smell of death.

While their wings, which were already cut or torn on some parts were flapping to get rid of the sickening fluid sticking to them, their black hair grew a few strands in the back at the bottom part of their head to get thicker and sharps. They revealed to form hands. Once the transformation seemed to be over, the one who used to be a simple human finally opened their eyes on their dearest ones to see nothing else than horror in theirs. They felt a glimpse of regret in their chest, as the white sclera of their eyes was slowly eaten away by the black matter. The last remains of Frisk's spirit whispered.

 

« S-Sans... Papyrus... You're here... » Their voice started to divide into a demonic one as words were spoken.

 

Then, their throat wouldn't let anything else coming out. Their arms outstretched feverishly towards them in a desperate demand for embrace.

 

 

Thank you for coming here...

 

 

In the end, I couldn't even say goodbye...

 

 

 

They closed their fully turned black eyes, to let one single, glistening, pure tear roll so gently down their cheek.

 

 

Forgive me...

 

 

 

When they opened their eyes again, the blackness let a white slit pupil appear.

 

 

Frisk was gone.

 

 

 

 

**L O S T   S O U L**

 

 

**HP Unknown ATTCK Infinite**

**DEF Infinite**

 

**There is no chance this will end well.**

 

 

The brothers watched in horror the new being in front of them. They couldn't find in the gaze of the creature the softness, nor the Kindness that once resided in their soul.

 

What was this creature ?

 

As they observed it voiceless, the beast inhaled and the next second, a bestial, feral roar escaped from its tearing mouth. Their teeth were sharp and their tongue pointy and thick. The other monsters put their hands or their arms over their ears to prevent the oh too powerful screech from bursting their eardrums.

 

It wasn't their human anymore.

 

It wasn't their sweetheart anymore.

 

Now, they could see it, feel it... They were gone.

 

And for the first time after so many years, Asgore, the tyrannic King who spread terror in the whole underground, felt fear.

 

He couldn't stop asking himself... What have I done ?

 

A moment later, another form covered in this black matter fell to the ground from the torn coccon. It seemed to have trouble getting up with this extra sticky charge. As the thick liquid slowly ran down its body, while the creature was kneeling up with the assistance of its hands, it revealed to be a grown up goat creature, wearing nothing but a pure white robe with the symbol of royalty on his clothings. The new monster coughed the putrid liquid, spat it out as he caught his breath.

 

It was Asriel. Free from his friend's body. He raised his ruby eyes to see where he was, to see he was out, but to his distaste, he found something else to look at ; Frisk. Or what was left of them.

Completely taken by the terrifying view, he whispered their name.

 

 

✧✦✧

 

 

You raised your hand to look at it. How wrong was it feeling. How bad was it feeling. You couldn't feel the pain those black spots were inflicting to your body. Now, it was only you who ached.

The echoes of your cries and shouts rang in the back of your mind. The taste of betrayal, humiliation, hate and suffering was bitter, and somewhat bland with a bit of decay aftertaste in your mouth, as it coursed inside your veins.

In front of your eyes, bits of memory were flashing. The things you oh so longed to forget... Your memories, they were back to haunt you.

Slowly, as the sounds and shouts were drowned in the laughs of the monsters from your past, you lifted your head, attracted by a sparkle of light nobody but you could see. Was that the last glimpse of the one you used to be, calling out to you ? You couldn't remember anything... But these emotions that were haunting you.

You reached for the last bit of Hope and Determination that used to describe yourself. It seemed even to possess a face. A soft, smiling face.

 

It was out of reach.

 

Ah...

 

 

So it was...

 

 

 

Your despair.

 

 

_I... **Failed...?**_

 

 

Now, you knew why were you down here. Why did you want to end your life.

Why weren't you dead ? Why were you the one to pay for what the others did to you ? That's right. Humanity didn't deserve mercy. Didn't deserve happiness.

 

And...

 

So Monsterkind. After all the deaths encountered, the torture, the hurting, the hate you had to go through... Did they honestly deserve forgiveness ? Why would they find peace when they didn't give anything else in return, besides hatred and demise ? Besides killing your bestfriend, your only guardian when you just wanted peace ?

 

No...

 

They didn't deserve mercy. After all these injustices...

 

They deserved to be released... And by that, you decided it would be by the mean of DEATH. Your powers were irradiating from this new body of yours. A new fire was burning inside of you.

 

Destroy.

 

That's right.

 

Everything must be **destroyed**.

 

You'll **make them _all_ pay**.

 

 

**Let's set fire to the rain.**

 

✧✦✧

 

The creature lowered its gaze over the skeleton brothers, those who were standing in front of it. Both of them had troubles standing up. Bodies covered in cracks. Papyrus had a broken arm, and Sans was no better with a broken rib. In pain, they didn't know what to do with this thing that wasn't even close to a human anymore. They perceived the ache in this monster's eyes that faded in a few seconds to let the place to another emotion : Hatred. No. Madness.

 

Asriel, who was almost under this creature's position, didn't dare making a sound, nor a move. He didn't know what to do at this moment. It was already a miracle for him being back, thanks to these souls he absorbed with his dearest friend Frisk... And now... What now ? Was that Frisk ? Was a human able to do such a thing, absorbing other human souls ? He couldn't start to comprehend all the crap that was happening... But here he was and everyone had to do their part.

 

That's when the beast screamed another time. The strands of hair in the shape of demonic hands threw themselves on the skeleton brothers. They barely made it out because of their precarious health conditions when these hands crashed into their spot. The rock broke just by the strength of their landing. Sans couldn't help but shout out due to the pulsing pain in his ribcage. Papyrus did his best to land on his feet without hurting himself further more.

 

When another hand shot at him, he summoned a ribcage as a shield to protect himself, while his brother didn't find better than teleporting on short distances.

 

« Sweetheart ! What's happening to you !? » Sans managed to yell before he groaned in pain with a hand holding his side.

 

Papyrus was fighting with his still valid arm, armed with a bone sword against those hands that he cut through, while his other limb would hold onto a showing rib in order to stay in place. Short after he defeated his strange enemy, he found himself surrounded by shadows. They had multiple different shapes. He recognized a few of them which were monsters among the human looking ones. He positioned himself again when they were rushing towards him.

 

« Human ! This isn't you ! Snap back to your senses immediately ! » He demanded between two slayed shadows.

 

Despite the monster's efforts, their opponent didn't respond. The creature just stared at them with its hateful eyes, while it would raise its hand to command the shadow to return to the battleground. Now, Papyrus and Sans had to battle against the other's personification. They merely dodged the attacks. Papyrus, who sometimes got hit, had trouble getting rid of his brother's double for it avoided his different attacks. The real Sans was sending ranges of bones in the direction of his enemy which was using swords in a familiar shape to retaliate.

 

Asriel was watching from his spot. A yelp made his head whip around to watch his father surrounded by six little humans. Each one had a different shape. They were laughing at the goat monster who was panicking.

 

« You didn't let me any choice ! » He tried to defend himself, while he sent fireballs to protect himself from them. At their touch, the shadows bursted into black goo with a high-pitched yelp.

 

The goat Prince was the only one spared. Or at least, at first. He noticed in the corner of his eye Undyne's form standing there. As he turned his attention over her, he understood what was going on here : Judgement.

So that's what it was, huh. Well then. He won't turn away from his responsabilities. That's why he stayed on his knees, motionless as Undyne's shadow summoned a pitch-black spear. The young monster peacefully bowed his head and closed his eyes. Not an ounce of fear could be smelled emanating from him.

 

« I recognize my crimes and I regret them trully... I know that asking for forgiveness is impossible with what I've done and if I have to die for my sins, I will... I do not deserve mercy. »

 

He spoke sincerely. He was ready to face the consequences of his actions. The shadow of his victim had its weapon ready to hit when Asriel said these words with nothing else but honesty. The goat monster waited for his demise, his eyes were closed as he expected for the Spear of Justice to pierce through him...

 

 

But it never did.

 

So he opened his eyes to come to the realization that the shadow of his opponent was nowhere to be seen, just to spot in the distance the others that were still fighting and trying to resist against the source of their torments.

 

« Human ! Please, come back ! » Papyrus snapped at the still flying creature.

 

But what he only got in return was a feral scream from it.

 

 

« I thought they would make it, this time... »

 

 

This new voice that rang stopped everyone but the shadow figures, just for a brief moment to look at the direction of this voice's owner. A twice as tall winged human was sitting on a collapsed rock pillar. Pale skin, dressed in a dark robe and white gold ornaments, and also, a black veil was covering the half top of their face. The pair of wings on their back was of a dark tone as well and badly damaged. In their right hand was held a scythe. Who was this guy, they wondered.

 

 

Papyrus finished by cutting through Sans' shadow, so he could turn towards the new individual.

 

« Who are you ? » Did he ask first before he spared a quick glance over the enemy floating. « What is that ? »

« I apologize for my sudden intrusion. Greetings. I am Chara, an Angel of Death. » The stranger intoduced themselves peacefully, while their interlocutors were back to business fighting against the darkness, expect for Asriel who was found mouth agape from the moment he heard this one's voice. Chara looked over the humanoid creature. « And this... Is what's left of Frisk. »

 

Sans, who was finally getting rid of Papyrus' shadow by piercing it in a circle of bones, panted.

 

« How ? How could this happen ? How is it even possible ? They're human. »

« What you see there... Never was human. » Chara replied, which it made everyone freeze.

« ...What ? » Sans let it slip out, just before he avoided a hairy hand that was sent to crash on his position. Papyrus gasped in realization and as he turned his gaze on the winged human, he asked.

« Do you mean... »

 

Chara closed their eyes for a little while.

 

« Yes. They were dead from the beginning. I thought this would have crossed your mind after all the times you tried to kill them. » They replied with a bit of cynicism in their voice.

 

« So, you're responsible for all of this !? » Sans barked. He pointed at the one he used to protect. « Is this the result of your shit !? What have you done to our sweetheart !? »

 

A low giggle escaped from the Deity's throat.

 

« I'm afraid you don't understand, pretty comedian. I'm an Angel of Death. And if it wasn't for Frisk, they'd never have a second chance. »

 

Chara opened their ruby eyes again. At this moment, everything seemed to slow down until there's a stop on the clock. The entire universe was frozen in time but the people here, so they were safe from the Beast.

 

« Do you need me to show you what happened ? From the beginning ? »

 

✧✦✧

 

Their body was laying in the middle of a golden flowerbed. Blood was spilled on the shining petals. Their chest was still, as time came for their little heart to stop beating. They ceased to breathe.

Above their lifeless body was floating a heart. It was their soul, devoid of its usual color, trembling feverishly as it threatened to split. They were letting go of their Determination.

The silent call for help attracted something. The flowers bent at the soft breeze coming to caress the corpse. Petals were floating in the blinding light the sun bathed the room with.

 

And when the soul finally bursted in hundreds of pieces, the world froze, as if time simply stopped. Every particle, every petal was shimmering in the light, still in the thin air.

 

The sound of flapping wings echoed.

 

This is when Chara made their appearance in front of a poor, little soul. Their tall and menacing height was floating just above the corpse to face the small spirit that looked in comparison so fragile. That one soul was shining with a pure white aura, but oh, so weak... The lost one had their eyes closed, as it whispered without even moving their lips.

 

« I don't want to see anything anymore. I don't want to hear anymore...

 

Don't want to feel anymore...

 

I just want...

 

To disappear. »

 

Their face was wearing the most miserable, painful expression it was given to the tall figure to see. The human's soul was shattered and yet, couldn't disappear for they were stuck in this second, where they were not really alive, but not really dead either.

They were in between, a foot in the material world, another in the Kingdom of the Dead. The wings on the little one's back were small, just like this soul who was barely an adult. So young, fragile and delicate. And their voice, so pure, devoid of any hatred or bitterness. It was as bright as crystals, and soft like cotton, and their appearance... Their naked form looked so frail, to the point we could think it would be wiped away just by blowing on it like on a lit candle. Also, their face... It reminded of themselves, like the copy of who they used to be.

They were broken, just like the way they were and yet... This human was really different from them. The Angel couldn't smell any track of hostility on this soul.

 

That's why they first responded to its calling.

 

« Fallen Child. » They called it, as they were floating in front of them peacefully with their veil covering their eyes. They came closer to rest their fingertips under the lost one's chin and lift their head in their direction. « Open your eyes. »

 

The said little one obeyed in silence to look at who was addressing to them. Strangely, the little soul didn't freak out at the sight of that tall and impressive individual. It felt as if it was expecting their coming. The lost soul's eye color was faded, just as the little heart's one. In front of them, the Angel in dark clothes loomed over them and asked, with a scythe resting in their right hand.

 

 

« What is your wish ? »

 

 

The soul didn't wait to respond with a broken, exhausted tone.

 

 

« I want to die. »

« Is that really what you want ? »

 

The little creature nodded quietly. That's when the Angel with the severed wings stood straighter, as they closed their eyes to register the creature's wish.

 

« I can give you what you're looking for, but there are conditions to aknowledge. » The young, bright soul stared at them as it waited for them to continue. « There is a mission that only you can accomplish. You have fallen into the Underground, where monsters have been locked up for centuries. I want you to set them free. The way you'll choose is up to you, but you'll have to hurry to the barrier to achieve it. Accomplish what I cannot, and I shall grant your wish. »

« Set them free ? » The soul repeated softly. The tall figure nodded.

« If you accept to take that one responsibility, you'll be able to finally rest in peace. »

 

After a short moment, something the Angel recognized as the color of Determination sparkled in the creature's eyes.

 

« I accept. »

 

The winged deity closed their eyes, smiling for a brief moment, before they wore that serious expression again. The breeze started blowing gently again.

 

« I have to tell you one last thing. Your clock is ticking, for you're dead and have no longer a body. It means that you're a wandering soul. And since the living can't see the dead, I'll have to give your soul a materialized form so you can interact with the ones you'll encounter throughout your journey. You'll have to make your way out fast. A virus has been spreading in the Underground without sparing anyone, that means you'll be affected as well if you don't hurry and carry your mission in time. And if it's too late... »

 

The little one was looking at them with eyes filled with apprehension, but also, determination.

 

« You'll be condemned to wander on Earth and suffer from your torments for eternity. »

 

The conditions would cause anyone to freak out, and yet... The lost soul just nodded without taking its eyes off its partner in crime.

 

« I'll set them free on time. »

 

Now, the breeze was stronger, as it made their hair and pieces of clothing float. The scythe disappeared from the Angel's hands when they lifted one of them in the little soul's direction. From thin air, the fragile being saw their naked body being covered with a pure white angelic robe and golden ornaments.

 

« Understood. I, Chara, the Angel of Death, will make you as my one messiah, the one who'll release this trapped world. You'll become an Angel of mine but you shall possess a material shape in order to interact with the creatures wandering here. »

 

At this moment, the Deity's hands closed in to rest on the small and delicate face of their Angel.

Chara was looking straight into their new recruit's eyes, their wings fully opened as they appeared even more breathtaking than ever. They came close to a few inches from the undead's face.

 

« Do not fret, little one. You won't be on your own. I'll be watching over you and guiding you through the Undergrounds. Now... Close your eyes. »

 

Silently, the little angel obeyed, before Chara approached and laid a kiss over their lips.

 

 

« The contract is sealed. »

 

 

✧✦✧

 

 

Everyone had a hard time to believe it was true, although they knew this thing wasn't laying. The vision they had... It felt real. Too real. The pause that allowed the protagonists to take knowledge of the situation was up and let time run again, while everyone was catching their breath after the emotional rollercoaster they took.

 

« As I feared, the count of deaths, the suffering they went through made the virus spread faster than it should have gone. And this, also because they were feeding another spirit. » Chara explained while they were staring at Asriel. The goat monster had tears pricking his eyes, but certainly not from hearing the explanations. No, it was for something else.

« Chara... » He whispered with a broken voice.

 

At this moment, the demonic creature screeched, yet, not as they were all expecting it to. It was a scream of pain. It was holding its head while it was shaking and agitating its upper body as if it would get the gruesome pictures out of its head. Sparkles of its memory were coming back in waves, and because of its powers, it had the ability to make everyone enjoy them as well.

The bits they saw, heard and felt made them collapse on the ground. Disgust and anger coiled in their guts from the torments they were living. They had some informations of what their loved one had gone through, in their living existence and after.

Asriel, who had his share, turned his attention over the Angel of Death.

 

« What's this virus you've been talking about ? » Chara turned their peaceful attention over him. It appeared that they weren't affected by Lost Soul's attacks.

« The virus ? I thought you would have noticed it by now. » Chara sighed slightly, a bit amused by their ignorance. « It appeared the day when the royal children died. A wave of Despair fell upon the Underground, and since Monsterkind was at their weakest state, they all quickly got infected. Do you know who started this ? The King. »

 

The concerned one turned his glance over the other people, who were now looking at him with utter surprise.

 

« His sorrow and anger were so strong, he couldn't keep it all for himself. This magic filled with the most terrible emotions contamined the atmosphere of the Underground and slowly... It started having effects on people by taking away all their vertues and replacing them with all their contrary. » The Angel pointed at their speakers. « Rage is one of the most common trait of the virus. Violence is its way to keep it alive, and it's how monsters started fighting against each other : to stay alive. This place has become a world of _Kill or be Killed_. »

 

The Lost Soul started screaming again, so everyone, except for the Deity, put their hands over their ears.

Asgore couldn't believe what he heard. He was responsible for all of this ?

 

« I... Did that ? » He muttered. His son looked at him. His father went through a lot of shits, it was only normal if he was in shock. Seeing his dead children here, in front of his eyes... It would mess anyone up. « So... The Human children... »

« They ended up infected as well. That is why they attacked you and your people. »

 

The giant goat monster felt tears welling up in his wide open eyes, that he lowered in realization.

 

« So... »

« As hateful as they are, all the humans above aren't insane, from what I saw. » Chara finished before they turned towards the skelebros who were now back into fighting shadows that have been spawning for a few seconds now. Asriel had already found Salvation, so that may be the reason why he was safe from attacks.

 

 

« But... What about... The human !? » Papyrus asked between the swings of his sword to slay his own shadow figure.

« The human ? You meant the spirit here ? » The Angel looked at the creature staring at its victims. « I'm afraid that they became a Demon with the six souls they absorbed. »

 

With his lost breath hitching through the pain, Sans appeared a few feet away from the Deity to ask.

 

« Can't we save them ? » At this question, Chara looked away.

« Their Determination has been eaten away by the Underground. The fight with Da... » At this moment, Chara bit their lip down, before they resumed. « The fight with Asgore made them completely lose Hope. And once this Demon will be over with destroying you all, they'll go and turn the rest of the world into ashes... »

 

Everyone's face showed horror at this revelation. It seemed like it was a lost cause... Right ? Everyone will die... And it was their fault.

 

 

« But it's not too late. There is still a chance to bring them back, if they're still somewhere inside. »

 

Asriel turned his attention over his bestfriend. He had absorbed the six souls within their body. He had the power to fight them. That's why he would do it. He would fight the demon back. He was its nemesis.

As soon as Chara said this, he threw fireballs at it but a wall of black matter blocked the attack. That's when the creature finally took notice of him. In its eyes, he first got a glimpse of concern, then anger before it screeched at him.

Asgore gasped. His child was confronting the devil.

 

« My son... » He breathed out.

He had no strength to do anything else but cry at this sight. The six children that died were standing around him, but he wouldn't move. He wouldn't fight. He would just bow his head in surrender. The King was too tired to fight.

 

The skeletons were still trying to get rid of their dark selves, which it was hard ; No one could know them better than themselves. The shadow forms were spitting out their most private thoughts.

 

**« _Just give up._ »**

**« _I did._ »**

**« _Why bother ? After all, I'm the worst..._ »**

 

**« _Nothing will change._  »**

 

Sans felt anger pulsing in his magic, which boosted his fighting capacities. Still holding onto his broken rib, he summoned a Gaster Blaster, while he pinned to the wall the monstrous version of himself in a red aura.

 

« S h u t t h e f u c k u p. Don't you dare telling me to give up. Especially now that I have a reason to keep going. So you can  _go to hell_. »

 

With a smirk, he watched his double being desintegrated by the blast of his special attack. Meanwhile, Papyrus barely avoided his opponent's. He got the same thing than his brother, his copy was telling him venominous things, was revealing his most hidden feelings.

 

_**« There's nothing in this world worth believing. »** _

_**« I'll kill everyone that stands in my way. »** _

_**« Don't feel. Feeling is weakness. »** _

 

_**« Mercy's for the weak. »** _

 

Papyrus grimaced at those thoughts. How dared it speak in his name and say his most private thoughts he kept locked up in the back of his head ? He empaled the shadow through its ribcage.

 

« Silence, filthy wretch. » He growled. « How dare you say this shit in my name ? Also, you're quite slow at catching up : I'm not scared anymore. I'm strong enough to protect my brother. And I found something worth believing. So you can shove your stupidity up your ASS ! »

 

The last words were pronounced in his booming voice which was his special attack, and this close, the shadow could do nothing but splash around like a pond of black matter.

Papyrus then noticed his brother had won over his own dark version. They both looked at each other, panting, and couldn't help but smile in relief. The brothers seemed to have made peace with themselves when they got rid of their demons. But it was a brief moment of peace, because the sounds of breaking rocks caught their attention.

 

Asriel was caressed with a gust of wind the demon created via its wings to desorientate him, in vain, for the God in front of it remained strong and hard to impress.

 

« Frisk, are you in there ? » He asked.

 

The creature didn't reply. It only commanded shadows to battle its powerful opponent, yet, he only needed to use blasting lights to burst them, before he summoned a circle of flames around what used to be his friend. The beast moved its gaze when it noticed the new obstacle presented to it. It would definitively not stop it from moving. In fact, it passed through the fire on purpose, no matter how would it burn its skin.

It tore Asriel's heart seeing his dear friend in this state. It couldn't end like this... Not this way... Could it...?

 

 

« I know you're in there, Frisk... You can't have fully disappeared, can you ? Please, listen to me. Listen to my voice ! It's me, your bestfriend ! »

 

The creature frowned. Obviously, hearing him was driving the demon mad, so it roared at him in return. Still, Asriel didn't even bat an eye. His face distorted with a sad smile instead.

 

« I beg of you, Frisk, hear me ! You haven't gone through all this to give up, have you ? »

 

Throughout his plea, what he was calling Frisk entered in an enraged mode. It prepared to rush at its enemy to find itself being cut in the process by a wave of flashing memories. It held its head while its screams filled with pain and anger were hitting the walls of the room.

 

It even sounded like it was crying.

 

Asriel was grimacing, yet, he kept on smiling when he spread his arms in the beast's direction.

 

« I know how horrible it was. We know about what you went through... And we understand your decisions, your feelings... »

 

The demonic animal hiccuped and moaned. Its voice, not even human, sounded lonely and broken. It reminded Asriel his mother's cries.

 

**« I don't want to hear anymore... »**

 

An echo...

 

Since the amount and strength of attacks dropped in its moment of weakness, everyone could watch the scene without difficulties and hear the bestial yet heartwrenching voice of the Lost Soul.

 

**« I don't want to see anymore... »**

 

Its face was hidden behind its long hands. Hair floating in the air, the deadly strands of it shot around to hold onto the walls. The creature couldn't fly on its own anymore for it was too busy being flooded with its memories, letting the rest of its attacks drop completely in the process.

 

 

**« I... Don't want to feel anymore... »**

 

 

Asriel hated how hurting Frisk was. So much he could feel his spirit being torn apart at the sound of their broken state. The demon slowly lifted its head off its hands. It appeared lost for once, its eyes were unfocused, as if it was consumed by its thoughts when it looked up.

 

**« Mother...**

 

**Mother, where are you ?**

 

**He didn't use**

 

**to love me**

 

**like this... »**

 

On its cheeks were running rivers of putrid liquid that were staining its dead-looking skin. Its face distorted in pain and fear as it clenched its jaws tight.

 

**« Someone... Is there someone to save me ? Please... »**

 

The goat prince felt a tear fall down his face. It was too much to bear. But...

 

« Frisk... This isn't you. The Frisk I know was merciful. They were Caring, Brave. Patient and Fair. Persevering and Determined. And so much more ! Don't let go of all these, Frisk ! You're way better than that. Way better than what the others made you believe. »

 

At these words he spoke to the beast, the cries it let out were higher, more human sounding as it started fighting on the inside. It was holding its head again in its new struggles. The creature was responding to his friend's plea. It was working.

Sans, next to his brother, shouted at the vengeful spirit's attention.

 

 

« He's right, sweetheart ! You managed to bring out the best of me ! You spared so many of us when you could have taken revenge, and man, you only offered your kindness in return, and your smile is worth the universe... You gave me Hope again in this forsaken world ! Show me your battles weren't in vain, honey ! I'm still rooting for ya' ! »

 

A hiccup escaped from the human-looking monster. It spread its wings to prepare an attack as it was losing its inner fight. It wanted it to stop. It wanted them to stop tearing them apart like this... But that's when Papyrus decided to join the battle.

 

« And you taught me violence wasn't the only way to go with ! You taught me how to be stronger ! You taught me the true meaning of living, how to forgive, how to spare ! You gave me a true purpose, you saved us ! I... Loved how gentle your gestures were, and the loving in your eyes... And your singing... I can't possibly forget about that... I beg of you, human ! Don't forget who you were when you came down here ! »

 

The devil finally snapped and screamed its suffering and anger by the top of its lungs. The blasting voice caused to ravage everything in its ray but before it could reach the skelebros, a form appeared in between to block out the attack by holding out its arms.

 

It was the Devil's nemesis, the God of HyperLife, shining bright with huge, magnificient white wings and his robe was replaced with something more exotic ; a white golden armor with pure white clothings such as a Lich's outfit... But came from Heaven, beautiful and reassuring. His aura was comforting and warm with kindness. Just like an Angel.

On his face rested a soft expression, printed with Hope and Love.

 

« Frisk, you're in there... And we're here for you. »

 

The beast did its best not to burst into tears as it increased tenfold its powers in hope to hurt the God that was standing up against it. Between their clenching jaws were escaping infuriated screams, while black tears like ink kept coursing down its face with no end.

 

« I'm so alone. » Frisk's voice echoed, so weak, so exhausted. « So... Afraid... »

 

Asriel could see in this stabbed chest the weak light of who he used to watch over, still here, trapped deep down into this malicious form. The creature's expression kept twisting throughout its struggles. He could see Frisk's true face. An Angel crying for salvation.

 

They called for help.

 

 

 

And Asriel would come.

 

So his smile spread, quivered while his vision was blurring with all this water in his eyes.

 

« I know, Frisk... But you don't need to be alone anymore... You don't need to be scared anymore ! We're here with you. We're here to protect you. So please, Frisk... Come back with us. We love you. »

 

The demons kept hiccuping, always harder to the point it couldn't keep attacking so it progressively reduced the assaults, as it closed its eyes and began to sob. Its voice was Frisk's sounding ghost-like as it echoed in the room.

 

« I'm so sorry, everyone... » Frisk whispered. « I can't... »

« Of course you can, Frisk ! Don't let go of who you are ! You can do it, you just need to hold onto your Determination ! I won't let you down, you hear ? Because I'm your bestfriend ! »

 

He caught his breath. Crying took so much effort, he forgot about that. So he inhaled deeply to calm his nerves, then he opened his eyes on his struggling enemy with a loving smile.

 

« I'll never let you down, that's why... I'm determined. Determined to save you, Frisk !! »

 

On his words, his angelic wings spread while he extended his hands in the direction of his still busy crying opponent. Its body was shaking as it resisted against its inner torture. Meanwhile, a ray of light charged in the God of HyperLife. Everyone's heart was beating as one. Agitated magic in the air, but also... Kindness, Bravery, Patience, Integrity, Justice, Perseverance, Determination and Hope. The souls inside Asriel were giving him all the support, while the Devil was tortured by the same ones. It was covering its ears with its hands to block their hateful words out.

 

Frisk was calling for help.

 

The blinding light pierced through the hole in the middle of their chest. With the violence of the impact, the creature bent backwards. It felt the loving magic tear from its heart the darkness that was swallowing it. At this instant, the demon's chest shone a bright light, which forced the witnesses to look away if they considered their eyes precious.

The next second, the light let place of a human looking creature breaking out of this dreadful body that melted into a black goop on the ground. The little one had average, white wings and wore a white robe decorated with golden ornaments. A veil with the same color of the fabric floated around them for it was attached to an ornament used as a sort of golden crown, resting there over their head. They seemed naked under this clothing for their left ankle was only wearing a bangle. Only the angelic outfit was hiding a private part that they didn't even possess.

The Angel stayed curled up with hands hiding their face during their weeping.

Their body was covered in black spots. Only their head was spared, but not for long. When Frisk realized they came back to their real selves, they took their hands away from their eyes to take a look over them.

 

« I'm back ? » They softly asked to themselves.

 

After this, they looked around. This place was a disaster. What happened here ? Were they the one who caused this ?

Asriel's final action to save his friend had him to lose his ultimate form and now here he was on the ground, kneeled down from exhaustion. We could have seen him sweating from the efforts he made if he didn't have fur covering his tired face. The skeleton brothers were in a really bad shape, and Asgore, well... He was no better. Frisk finally reached the broken ground just when they spotted Chara waiting patiently not so far on their right.

 

 

« You... »

 

The God of the Dead nodded.

 

« Asriel managed to bring you back thanks to the Human Souls that he gave you back. Yet it doesn't mean you are saved. Now, little one, accomplish your mission, so you can find real salvation. »

 

So they would be saved in the end... Frisk nodded silently but not without a relieved smile. They spared a glance over their friends. The monsters were all staring at the spiritual being. The skeletons were doing their best to stand up with all their wounds, just for pride matters. Asriel was close to the human, his gaze locked on them with apprehension while they were turning in the direction of the barrier. The Angel walked without caring for Asgore who was right there, immobilized by the shock from the previous events. His cheeks were wet with the cries he let go, yet, it was certain he didn't even notice it.

Either way, the small human stopped a few feet away. They were wondering if everything will be okay. That is why, when they outstretched their arms, they didn't find the strength to destroy the barrier.

They bit their lip down. It wouldn't work, would it ?

Sensing how Frisk was self-conscious, Asriel decided to approach until he was next to them, and the friends exchanged a glance.

 

 

« You can do it. You have the power now, Frisk. » He whispered to them.

 

The Angel nodded in silence in return, before they concentrated again. After a few seconds collecting their strength, their feet lost the ground. They were levitating. Their wings spread and their aura that was so weak started to shine brightly. The Barrier, which looked like a wall of light within a medieval castle doorway, didn't wait long before it cracked through and through then shattered like a mirror.

 

Frisk was relieved to discover a corridor once the obstacle was gone. A blinding light was coming from this direction to bathe the desolated place. The winged human turned around to look at their loved ones. Asriel took a few steps back when he got to see their face. They didn't know that the black spots were already covering their entire body.

 

« Sweetheart... » Sans breathed out.

 

At this moment, the Angel felt a pain awakening from their chest. First, they started moaning, then they began shouting or making strangled noises out of pain.

 

« They broke the Barrier, didn't they ? » Papyrus shouted at Chara's attention. The Angel of Death had their wings deployed while they were holding their scythe with both hands.

« They did. »

« So what's wrong ? » Papyrus finally snapped.

« They're running out of time. That is why you need to let me handle this. »

 

The God replied as they were focusing on the struggling Angel. Nobody dared to move, although they were dying to, because of the memory of what happened earlier. Sans couldn't take any more damage, and Papyrus needed to keep his remaining force in case shit hit the fan again.

 

« Little one. You held onto your mission and finally reached the end of your Journey. Now, I shall hold onto our contact and give you access to your wish. »

 

The Deity was now flying to dominate their little soldier. They were ready to reap the small Angel when they found the strength to protest despite their suffering.

 

« Wait ! » The sudden objection stopped Chara half way through their action. Frisk was holding their own chest tight as if it would ease the burning pain in there. Their gaze met the God's one. « I- I want to change my wish ! I changed my mind, I don't want to die anymore ! » They looked at their friends with tears welling up in their eyes. « I want to be with the ones I love ! » Then, the little one turned back towards the Deity. « Please... I beg of you... »

 

Chara remained silent, as if their mind went blank for a brief moment before they closed their eyelids.

 

« I'm sorry. But the rules are the rules. I can't change your wish. »

 

Now, it was the monsters who were revolting.

 

« Come on ! After all what they've been through for your crappy mission, you can't do that ? »

« We've all broken rules for this very moment. » Papyrus added, as furious as his sibling. « Is that too much to ask of you to make an exception ? »

 

Chara's expression changed, just for a brief moment, to show regret before they changed it to their indifferent one. Being a God of Death was such a burden. It was unfair, Chara knew it more than anyone, but...

They turned their gaze away from the monsters. Their silence was evidence of their refusal to execute their demand. That's when they blocked a blast from Sans' Gaster Blast summoned half a second ago.

He was mad, and so was his brother while Asriel was truthfullly surprised of the sudden attack on his adopted sibling. The goat turned in the direction of Frisk's friends, just like the small suffering angel did.

 

« Let them change their wish, fucking disgrace ! » Papyrus roared.

 

It was his turn to send attacks on the Deity, which was fruitless, considering how could they block out the most powerful attacks as if they were nothing, therefore they didn't need to.

And they kept going as they insulted them in vain. Until a voice called the God out.

 

« Chara ! »

 

The concerned one turned to make eye contact with their brother, the one who used to be their best friend. He was kneeling down. At this moment, the brothers stopped attacking to let him speak up. Their heavy breathing from anger and exhaustion was audible.

 

« I beg of you ! Let Frisk be with the ones they love ! They don't deserve to disappear like this, please, let them be finally happy ! »

 

Frisk sobbed in their hands at their companion's attempts while they've been struggling not to fall back into their demonic form. Chara was about to refuse, when their most precious friend cut them off, as he kept talking.

 

« You only grant wishes for the dead, right ? Fine, I'm one of the dead ! So I'll make my own wish ! »

 

Frisk took their hands away from their face on these words, wearing the same shocked expression as Chara and the others.

 

« Asriel... » The Angels whispered in unison when they saw the goat monster wearing the most miserable expression ever. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes.

« I want Frisk to be with the ones they love ! Even if it means that I have to break our promise, I want this wish to be mine ! »

 

This time, Chara turned fully to face him. They weren't expecting such a twist, especially from their brother. Their expression was filled with the heartbreak they were bearing inside.

 

« Asriel, no... You... If I do that, you... »

« I know what will happen once the contract is made. As long as Frisk will be happy, this is a price I'm willing to pay ! I beg of you ! »

 

Meanwhile, Frisk yelped when their legs started to dissolve into glistening dust. Chara remained silent, their wide open eyes were welling up tears that they blinked away when they found a semblance of composure.

 

« Is this what you really wish for ? » They asked him.

« Yes. » He immediately replied in the same time he slightly nodded. The Angel of Death closed their eyes for a while to register Asriel's wish.

« Understood. »

 

Then they opened their ruby eyes and spread their wings simultaneously. They were now standing in front of the pleading monster.

 

« Asriel Dreemurr, you chose to use your wish for the sake of another soul which consists to allow them staying by their beloved ones' side. The price for such a wish is your essence itself to disappear from this universe. You won't go in Heaven, nor in Hell. You'll simply stop existing. Is that the price you're ready to pay for, for the sake of your most precious one ? »

« Yes. » He replied without second thoughts.

« Asriel, no... » Frisk whimpered. « You can't do that... You... Don't deserve such a fate...! And- what will I do without you ? What about our promise ? »

 

Asriel smiled softly, as he watched Frisk shedding tears for him. At this moment, he could say he was finally in peace.

 

« It's okay, Frisk. I know why am I here, in the end. I found my purpose in this world. » He closed his eyes. « You won't be on your own anymore, for if you love me, I'll continue living within your heart. I'm not breaking our promise. I'll still be with you, no matter what. » He opened his eyes to watch his weeping friend. « I'm glad that I found the best friend of my life. »

 

On these words, the goat turned his attention over his sibling who walked closer to kneel down. Two hands resting on each side of his soft, furry face, Asriel addressed to his father.

 

« Dad... Once you'll be on the surface... Please, use our sacrifice for an era of peace. It's my one last wish. »

 

His father didn't say a thing, for he was too busy drinking his son's words, beyond the tears that were flooding his gaze. Asriel smiled for Chara.

 

« We'll always be together from now on... Won't we ? »

 

He caught the sight of a tear gently rolling down his sibling's face, as they were closing in.

 

« Indeed. »

« Good. »

 

Asriel closed his eyes when the Angel gave him a goodbye kiss. At this moment, the monster and the God solved into glistening dust.

At the same moment, the weeping Angel called their friends. They were floating against their will now that their legs were half way gone as well. Sans, Papyrus and soon A.D rushed in their direction, all alarmed and panicked.

 

« It's not stopping !! Is it... too late ? »

 

Their gaze turned on the skeletons, they looked so afraid. They outstretched their hand in their friends' direction in a desperate gesture for help, while they flapped their wings in hope to reach the ground again.

The brothers were running after them.

 

« Sweetheart ! » One shouted.

« Human ! » The other one cried at the same time.

 

Sans was holding out his own hand to catch Frisk's, yet only brushed their fingertips for they were too high for him to reach. Thankfully, Papyrus caught the Angel and although it hurt them and himself, he brought them back on the solid ground. Sans didn't wait to lay a hand on the Angel to help his sibling as they all kneeled down, which caused him to yelp at the stinging pain that coursed his fingers so suddenly.

 

« Oh no, you shouldn't touch me, it's going to consume you too...! »

 

That's why they didn't keep their hands on the little one much longer. They looked so weak when they were kneeling down like this, so fragile in front of those monsters who had fought Hell itself. They were such in a bad shape too... Remorse was gnawing at the Angel's soul.

 

« I'm so sorry for all of this... » They whispered. The monsters crawled closer to them.

« Please, don't go... » Sans begged so weakly as tears were blurring his vision. Papyrus' jaw was trembling while he remained silent in an attempt not to cry, accompanied with their dog's small whimpers. Frisk was looking at them with a broken smile.

« I'm sorry... » They took a deep breath. Their legs were gone. A soft, clear sound like cristal was emanating from them as their body was slowly dissolving. « Can you do something for me ? » The brothers nodded. « If... If the King decides to attack once you'll be outside... Please, remember what I said about mercy... And take a lovely house, somewhere where you can be safe... And if you find a human... Offer them a cup of tea ? »

 

Tears were now falling. They wanted to touch this little creature, hold them close and stop this horrible, cruel time, so they could stay together for eternity.

 

« We'll do that. » Sans replied with a heart-wrenching smile despite the magical water running down his cheekbones. « Having a house in nature sounds nice. » Frisk chuckled softly. They turned their gaze over Papyrus who was nodding silently at Sans' words.

« And you... » They resumed talking. « If there is peace between Monsterkind and Humanity... I'm sure you'll own the greatest restaurant of the country, and everyone will come to taste your dishes. The best chefs will want to work with you, I can feel it in my bones ! »

« Frisk... » Papyrus weakly called. Frisk couldn't help but be surprised at first, then smiled in relief through the tears that were finally coursing on their cheeks.

« Oh... You finally called me by my name... » They breathed out.

 

Their body was halfway gone.

 

« I'm so... Happy... »

 

The little soul also wanted to touch them, embrace them, wipe away the tears that were covering their tortured face... That is why their hands, that also started turning into nothingness, raised at this level but stopped before their fingers could lay on them. This was the closest they could get without hurting their loved ones.

The rest of their body started to shine.

 

« Remember, my dear friends... As long as there's hope... » Their voice was growing weaker, yet they kept going. « … this is not... the end. »

 

A sincere smile crept up on their pretty features.

 

« I'll... miss you... »

 

Sans and his brother instinctively threw their arms to catch Frisk when they bursted into glistening dust.

Shock was the only emotion that could reflect on their features, as they watched their most precious treasure come to nothing but particles floating around.

No one was in their arms. Only emptiness.

Their soul tore in the same time screams did from their throat. Their cries were now echoing in the whole castle for the one they lost, until they couldn't keep going on. Silence fell upon the Underground.

 

Like this one day, when _Heaven fell_.

 

 

✧✦✧

 

 

Nobody knew what happened exactly, that day.

 

Everyone went unconscious all of the sudden to wake up the evening after with no memory of what had been going on in the Underground, or at least... More or less. No one, not even Asgore, knew why the six souls were gone, and how the Barrier was destroyed. And... The King was acting strange. He who was known to be a mad tyrant, organized an announcement to tell his subjects not to attack humans on sight for he wanted to check on Humanity and eventually, try and offer peace between the two species. When he declared this, he had a destabilizing glint in his eyes, which was for once, something different than madness. On the contrary, he looked sane and finally for the first time in decades, he seemed to be at peace.

 

Quickly, the Underground emptied itself. Not a soul was wandering down there after a week. Nobody knew where did the skeleton brothers go. They were nowhere to be seen.

 

Monsters gradually parted to make their own life around the world while their King took the decision to take care of his subjects and for this purpose, left his royal status to become the Ambassador of Monsterkind, in order to hold onto his sudden wish to make Humans and Monsters' future brighter through an Alliance.

 

So this world could be a place for their Hopes and Dreams.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, bet you were scared last time I updated, right ? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )
> 
> I'm so sorry for making you wait so much after such a sudden ending, but it was only to make a bigger surprise, hopefully this one will please you ! I have been waiting for so long for Chara to come in and explain what the fuck had been going on in this story. A few of you got theories about what happened, and it appeared you were right, and I was so excited to congratulate you for that ! I'm really proud of you, my lovelies !!  
> Also, I really wanted to thank every one of you for following this story of mine and loving it no matter how hard and painful was it. I've never expected this story to be noticed by people, and even more, being appreciated ! 
> 
> I wasn’t expecting anything at all. Honestly ? This story was just an excuse to vent some frustration of not finding good ass romance fictions with Underfell!Papyrus. Heck, it wasn’t supposed to be an AU at all, just another Underfell fanfic that we’d find buried among the others. But, because of a few songs, the story developped into a concept, and I found myself creating an universe. I still kept a few headcanons from the root of Underfell in it, and then, I added my own spice. Slowly started to change the designs and what not to have a better grasp on the « Heaven » side, so people could recognize my lil’ AU from afar… And the story in itself didn’t become an usual Papyrus x Reader fiction. The Reader became Frisk, and the purpose of the story changed. The concept of the story itself changed. Since the reader was now Frisk, I wanted to let anyone decide if there would be romance or not with any character they’d be interacting with. After that, Their Wings became something that I wanted to be meaningful. That… Through it, people would receive the messages I wanted to let through, just like the original game Undertale from Toby Fox did to every one of us.
> 
> It has been years I’ve been struggling with mental illnesses. And I felt like… Their Wings was a recovery process from my traumas, as to remind me who I was and what I shouldn’t let go of.
> 
> At the beginning, I was really nervous. It’s the first time I’d write something like this, and in english even !! It was a first, and realizing how did people react to it so positively ? I’ve never felt so thrilled, even breathtaken ! It slowly found its public and I had the chance to meet so great people and artists thanks to that, and I wasn’t even expecting to receive so many amazing gifts from adorable strangers, hearing such lovely words and all… Even reading the comments on every chapter or art I’d share would make my heart pounce in joy after a long while of uncertainty and anguish. Although I didn’t reply to every comment, I cherished each one of them from the deepest of my heart. It has always been a relief to read everything, listening to the critiques so I could improve and change a few stuff, and slowly improve my writing to end up where I am today…
> 
> It’s so amazing.
> 
> And it’s all thanks to you.
> 
> So thank you from the bottom of my heart, and I do hope that Their Wings brought you the messages I wanted to send through it.
> 
> Wherever you are, don't lose Hope.  
> And Remember to Live.


End file.
